Welcome to Vocaloid!- Chapter 1
Intro At Vocaloid High, everyone is in class and is bored out of their minds. Until the teacher tells them that there will be a new transfer student, Mizuka Ichin. Mizuka enters the class and everyone is curious about her. What will happen next? Characters Mizuka Ichin Hatsune Miku Rin Kagamine Len Kagamine (mentioned) Teacher Kaito ------ (sorry, idk his last name) Neru Akita Mizuka's mom (mentioned) Welcome to Vocaloid!: Meet the New Girl! Hastune Miku enters the classroom and sits in her seat. "Hey, Miku!" A girl with short blond hair named Rin Kagamine, says. "Oh, Hey Rin, whats up?!" Miku replies. "Oh, nothing! Just watching Len being a silly brat again." Rin says, glaring at her twin brother, Len Kagamine. "Ok, class! Sit down, sit down!" the teacher told everyone, "Before we start, we have a new transfer student! Please welcome her! You may come in!" Suddenly, the opens and a girl with light grey hair steps in the class with a calm look. The girl stands and watches the class. "I'm Mizuka Ichin....." she said. "Ok, Mizuka. There's a empty seat beside Miku." the teacher said. Mizuka walks over to the seat and sits down. Miku eye corners Mizuka and says to herself: "Wow, she's beautiful but so quiet. I'll talk to her after class, I hope she likes me. But still, I'm curious about something..." '' "Earth to Miku!" Rin said waving her hand infront of Miku's face. "Huh?" Miku said as she snapped out of her thoughts. Rin sighed and said: "The teacher was calling you millons of times! What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing." Miku replied. "Anyways, she wanted to ask you a question but nevermind, Mizuka already did." Rin told Miku. Miku rubbed the back of head. "Haha, sorry." Miku mumbled. After Class: "Hey Kaito!" Miku said to her boyfriend. "Hey Hatsune." he said, "Are you going somewhere?" Miku nodded and replied: "I'm gonna try to talk to that new girl, she looks nice." And with that, Hatsune walked away towards Mizuka and said: "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you." Mizuka looked at Miku and replied: "I'm Mizuka, yeah, nice to meet you, too." "So...Do like singing?" Hatsune asked her. Then, Mizuka said: "Yeah...." And with that Mizuka left without a word while listening to music. ''"Such a strange girl..." Miku told her herself. In Girl's Restroom: Mizuka was washing her hands but then she saw Neru Akita, texting on her phone next to the door. Neru then noticed her and said: "Hey, I'm Neru. Wanna be friends?" "Sure. I'm Mizuka." she replied. After School: Miku dashed out of class and ran towards Neru and Rin. "Hey Neru! What did you want to tell me?" she asked Akita. "That girl, Mizuka, she said that she likes singing, dancing and other things like that, and she also told me that she never met her mother. But when I asked her why, she said that she doesn't want to talk about it." Neru said. Then, Miku said: "I'll talk to her tomorrow..." ''"Damn...That's one strange girl..." ''Hatsune told herself. The End! THE END! Thanks for reading! (Just go to the template and click the next episode's link!) I hope you like it! ^^ Mizuka-ChanX (talk) 20:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC)User:Mizuka-ChanX